Left 4 Dead Soundtrack
Left 4 Dead's Soundtrack' is composed by Mike Morasky. He was also involved in the soundtrack for Team Fortress 2, another highly successful franchise from Valve. Music is a big part of the Left 4 Dead experience. It brings suspense to a bad situation, alerts you when something happens, and sends chills down your spine. __TOC__ General Tracks Left 4 Dead 150px|right Left 4 Dead is the main theme of the game, and many other songs in the soundtrack sound at least somewhat similar to this track at some point or another. Left 4 Dead 2 [[Video:Left 4 Dead 2 Soundtrack Left 4 Dead|thumb|left|150px|All five Left 4 Dead 2 menu themes]] Left 4 Dead 2 uses songs that are in the style of Dead Center, Dark Carnival, Swamp Fever, Hard Rain and The Parish as the 5 main menu themes. Left 4 Death thumb|150px|left|Left 4 Death [[Video:Left 4 Dead 2 Soundtrack Left 4 Death'|thumb|150px|right|Left 4 Death in Left 4 Dead 2]] Left 4 Death plays when one of the Survivors have died, though most of it can only be heard on screen of the one who died. The first twelve seconds of it play if the Survivors have been overwhelmed. Skin on Our Teeth thumb|150px|left thumb|right|150px Skin on Our Teeth plays at the end of every campaign's finale, when the rescue vehicle has arrived and the Survivors are attempting to board it. The Left 4 Dead 2 "Skin on Our Teeth" is very similar to Left 4 Dead, only the music theme is changed. The Monsters Within thumb|150px|left thumb|150px|right The Monsters Within plays after one or more of the Survivors have boarded the rescue vehicle and escaped, and throughout the "credits." The Left 4 Dead 2 "The Monsters Within" is very similar to Left 4 Dead, only the music theme is changed. In the embedded video on the left, the final five seconds of the song is a separate track titled "The Monsters Without", played at the end of every chapter while the next chapter is loading and the statistics are being shown. Gas Can of Victory thumb|right|150px|Gas Can of Victory This song plays in scavenge mode when the Survivors need to collect one more canister to beat the enemy team. It sounds like a combination of the version of "Skin on our Teeth" used in Left 4 Dead 2 and the Bacteria used for The Jockey and The Charger. The background music is also the background of part of the tank's theme. Campaign Themes Left 4 Dead No Mercy thumb|150px|left No Mercy is the theme of the No Mercy campaign. It can be heard at various points throughout the campaign, primarily at the beginning of every chapter. The full song plays at the beginning of The Apartments, and it will not end until the Survivors leave the rooftop. Crash Course thumb|150px|right Crash Course is the theme of the Crash Course campaign. It can be heard at various points throughout the campaign, primarily at the beginning of every chapter. The full song plays at the beginning of The Alleys. Death Toll thumb|150px|left Death Toll is the theme of the Death Toll campaign. It can be heard at various points throughout the campaign, primarily at the beginning of every chapter. The full song plays at the beginning of The Turnpike, and it will not end until the Survivors begin to move along the road. Dead Air thumb|150px|right Dead Air is the theme of the Dead Air campaign. It can be heard at various points throughout the campaign, primarily at the beginning of every chapter. The full song plays at the beginning of The Greenhouse, and it will not end until the Survivors have entered the room below them. Blood Harvest thumb|150px|left Blood Harvest is the theme of the Blood Harvest campaign. It can be heard at various points throughout the campaign, primarily at the beginning of every chapter. The full song plays at the beginning of The Woods, and it will not end until the Survivors leave the campsite. Left 4 Dead 2 All of the Campaign themes in Left 4 Dead 2 are remixes, or at least very similar, to No Mercy's theme. Dead Center thumb|150px|right The theme of the Dead Center campaign is called South of Human. The full song plays at the beginning of The Hotel. The main musical tone is to that of a banjo. Dark Carnival thumb|150px|left The theme of the Dark Carnival campaign is called 'Death is a Carousel '(a reference to Tom Cochrane's Life is a Highway). The full song plays at the beginning of The Highway. The main musical theme is to that of a carnival carousel. Swamp Fever thumb|150px|right The theme of the Swamp Fever campaign is called '''Died on the Bayou' (a reference to Creedence Clearwater Revival's Born on the Bayou). The full song plays at the beginning of Plank Country. The main musical theme is to that of a fiddle and accordion. Hard Rain thumb|150px|left The theme of the Hard Rain campaign is called '''O Sweet Death. The full song plays at the beginning of The Milltown. Some of this theme can be heard in the Left 4 Dead 2 Zombie Survival Guide Trailer. The main musical theme is to that of an acoustic guitar and harmonica.May it be added that the acoustic guitar sounds like it it using a bottleneck slider to play which this way of playing was very popular in the south and would fit the theme of the game which is based in the south. The Parish thumb|150px|right The theme of The Parish campaign is called Dead Easy. The full song plays at the beginning of The Waterfront. The main musical theme is to that of a smooth jazz band. Infected Tank thumb|150px|left thumb|150px|right thumb|150px|left Tank is the musical cue of the Tank, which plays after the Tank has noticed the Survivors and loops until it has been killed. In Dark Carnival, finale Tanks are accompanied by a heavy rock version of the Tank's song to associate with the Midnight Riders theme of the finale. The first song is a play on the song Midnight Ride called Midnight Tank. The second song is a play on the song One Bad Man called One Bad Tank. The scavenge song Gas can of victory is audible around the middle. Witch thumb|150px|right Witch is the musical cue of the Witch. The first fourteen seconds of the track loop play as long as the Survivors are in close proximity to the Witch, and from 0:15 to 0:45 is what plays after the Witch has been startled. After that is the music that plays when the Witch has incapacitated her victim and is tearing them apart. That music also plays when she is set on fire. The Wandering Witch thumb|150px|left The sounds that play for the Witch during the daylight. When approaching the Witch 'lost_little_witch' plays, when getting close to the Witch 'loud_angry_little_witch' plays. Bacteria Bacteria is a name for the Special Infected jingle that plays when one is around (even in spawning mode). They each have their own tune to identify them by. They also have a song that plays when their attacks hit. Every Special Infected's Bacteria have their own select number of notes, and two versions of said notes played on piano and string. However, no Infected has a Bacteria with only one note or seven notes. Hunter thumb|150px|left The Hunter's attack is known as Exenteration. Exenteration is also a medical term for disembowelment, which is fitting as the Hunter claws at your stomach. Its theme has three notes and its the fastest one and with more tempo to go with the speed of the Hunter. Smoker thumb|150px|right The Smoker has two attack jingles. The one when Survivors are being dragged away is named Tongue Tied, then the song played when fully constricted is called Asphyxiation. Asphyxiation is a term for suffocation, fitting for the Smoker. Boomer thumb|left|150px The Boomer's attack is known as Pukricide. This term comes from puke and the suffix -icide, making the term mean "To kill by means of vomit." Its theme has five notes and has the longest bacteria. Charger thumb|right|150px The Charger has two songs that go along with him. Contusion plays when he grabs a Survivor then Mortification plays as he pounds them into the ground. Contusion is another term for bruise (probably from being slammed by him or referring to the Charger's bruised and rocky right arm) and Mortification can mean either humiliation, or decay of a part of the body, possibly referring to the Charger's shriveled arm. Its theme has six notes and it has been the only theme that has changed, in the Swamp Fever videos from E3 it shows it was only the violin without the trumpets and it was slower with a different tempo but with the same mood. Spitter thumb|150px|left The Spitter's song is called Enzymicide. Enzymes are a type of protein that speeds up chemical reactions while the suffix -cide means to kill. Therefore, the term means "to kill by means of Enzymes". Its theme has four notes. Jockey thumb|150px|right The Jockey's song is called Vassalation. The word can be broken into two parts, Vassal and -ation. Vassal means slave, and -ation can be "state of", so the word means "state of being a slave," referring to the players inability to control his own movements. Also, the definition of vacillate is to sway unsteadily; waver; totter. Misc. Tracks Train to Miami thumb|150px|left Train to Miami is one of the songs featured in the two commercials for Left 4 Dead. It was created by the hardcore punk/noise rock band Steel Pole Bath Tub, played in their album The Miracle of Sound in Motion. Grounds for Divorce thumb|150px|right Grounds for Divorce is one of the songs featured in the two commercials for Left 4 Dead. It was created by British band Elbow, which was a part of their album The Seldom Seen Kid, released in 2007. Electric Worry thumb|left|150px Electric Worry is a song played by Clutch in the Left 4 Dead 2 TV Spot, off the album From Beale Street to Oblivion, released in 2007. All I Want For Christmas (is to kick your ass) thumb|150px|right All I Want For Christmas (is to kick your ass), while not in either game's soundtrack, is an official song by the Midnight Riders, meant to celebrate the Holidays. It makes various references to Christmas traditions of Santa Claus and Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. It also has tune similar to that of La Grange by ZZ Top. Jukebox The following are songs played on the jukebox in the waterfront cafe and one of the houses in the plank country. Re:Your Brains thumb|left|192px Re: Your Brains is a song by Jonathan Coulton. Its chorus (starting at 'You're all gonna die screaming') will attract a horde. The Saints Will Never Come thumb|150px|right The Saints Will Never Come is a jazzy, Louis Armstrong-like tune, and likely a pun of the song "The Saints Go Marching In". This song also plays in the background when you start up the Crescendo event in The Quarter. One Bad Man One Bad Man is a song by the fictional band, Midnight Riders. The riff of the song bears some resemblance with the riff of the song "Seek & Destroy" by the American thrash metal band Metallica. thumb|150px|left Midnight Ride Midnight Ride is another song by the fictional band, Midnight Riders. Midnight Ride was also used in a commercial advertising Left 4 Dead 2. thumb|150px|right Still Alive Still Alive is a song by Jonathan Coulton, vocals by Ellen McClain. It is the theme song to Portal, another of Valve's games. It stands as the rarest song to play on the jukebox. However the song is played much more frequently on the demo version of Left 4 Dead 2. thumb|150px|left Category:Left 4 Dead Soundtracks